firefandomcom-20200223-history
Baltimore County Fire Department
The Baltimore County Fire Department (B.Co.F.D.) provides fire protection, emergency medical services and emergency rescue to residents of the county and surrounding areas, including Baltimore City, through mutual-aid pacts with those jurisdictions. The department consists of both paid and volunteer companies that provide services to overlapping territories. Currently, there are 25 career (paid) stations and 33 volunteer stations. There are more than 1,000 paid personnel and more than 2,000 volunteers. John J. Hohman is currently Chief of the Baltimore County Fire Department. The volunteer companies serving Baltimore County are: *Bowleys Quarters Volunteer Fire Department (Station 21) *North Point-Edgemere Volunteer Fire Department (Station 26) *Providence Volunteer Fire Company (Station 29) *Lutherville Volunteer Fire Company (Station 30) *Violetville Volunteer Fire Department (Station 34) *Arbutus Volunteer Fire Department Inc. (Station 35) *Glyndon Volunteer Fire Department (Station 40) *Reisterstown Volunteer Fire Company (Station 41) *Jacksonville Volunteer Fire Company (Station 47) *Chestnut Ridge Volunteer Fire Company (Station 50) Apparatus roster Fire Station No. 1 - 800 York Rd., Towson :Engine 1 - 2009 Spartan Gladiator / Rosenbauer (1500/750) :Engine 101 :Truck 1 :Brush 1 :Medic 1 :Medic 101 Fire Station No. 2 - 22 Walker Ave., Baltimore :Engine 2 :Brush 2 :Medic 2 Fire Station No. 3 - 7223 Windsor Mill Rd., Baltimore :Engine 3 :Brush 3 - 2009 Chevrolet 2500 (300/150) :Medic 3 :EMS 8 Fire Station No. 4 - 756 Frederick Rd., Catonsville :Engine 4 :Engine 41 :Brush 4 - 2009 Chevrolet 2500 (300/150) :Medic 4 Fire Station No. 5 - 4500 Washington Blvd., Baltimore :Engine 5 :Truck 5 :Brush 5 :Medic 5 :EMS 2 :Engine Antique 51 Fire Station No. 6 - 2815 Sollers Point Rd., Dundalk :Engine 6 - 2010 Spartan / Rosenbauer (1500/750) :Engine 61 :Brush 6 :Medic 6 :Medic 106 Fire Station No. 7 - 800 Myrth Ave., Essex :Engine 7 - 2009 Spartan Gladiator / Rosenbauer (1500/750) :Engine 71 :Brush 7 :Medic 7 :Medic 107 Fire Station No. 8 - 4401 Fitch Ave., Baltimore :Engine 8 :Truck 8 :Brush 8 :Medic 8 :EMS 6 Fire Station No. 9 - 6800 North Point Rd., Baltimore :Engine 9 :Brush 9 :Medic 9 Fire Station No. 10 - 2325 Putty Hill Ave., Parkville :Engine 10 :Brush 10 :Medic 10 Fire Station No. 11 - 6636 Loch Raven Blvd., Baltimore :Engine 11 - 2009 Spartan Gladiator / Rosenbauer (1500/750) :Brush 11 :Medic 11 :EMS 1 Fire Station No. 12 - 609 Compass Rd., Baltimore :Engine 12 - 2009 Spartan Gladiator / Rosenbauer (1500/750) :Brush 12 :Medic 12 :EMS 4 Fire Station No. 13 - 6300 Johnnycake Rd., Baltimore :Engine 13 - 2009 Spartan Gladiator / Rosenbauer (1500/750) :Truck 13 - 1996 Seagrave (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) :Medic 13 - 2009 Freightliner M2 / Wheeled Coach :Medic 113 - 2009 Freightliner M2 / Wheeled Coach :Brush 13 - 2008 Chevrolet 2500HD (60/100) :Hazmat Support 13 - 1996 Chevrolet 3500 / Reading Fire Station No. 14 (Brookland) - 10017 Falls Rd., Lutherville :Engine 14 - 2009 Spartan Gladiator / Rosenbauer (1500/100) :Brush 14 - 2009 Chevrolet 2500 (300/150) :Hazmat 114 - 2010 Spartan Gladiator / Rosenbauer Fire Station No. 15 - 1056 Old North Point Rd., Baltimore :Engine 15 - 2009 Spartan Gladiator / Rosenbauer (1500/750) Fire Station No. 54 - 12426 Eastern Blvd., Baltimore :Brush 54 - 2009 Chevrolet 2500 (300/150) Fire Station No. 55 - 9325 Belair Rd., Perry Hall :Brush 55 - 2009 Chevrolet 2500 (300/150) Fire Station No. 57 - 1545 Sparrows Point Blvd., Baltimore :Engine 57 - 2009 Spartan Gladiator / Rosenbauer (1250/500/75' rearmount) (tandem axle added 2011) :Brush 57 - 2009 Chevrolet 2500 (300/150) Retired apparatus :2009 Spartan Gladiator / Rosenbauer pump (1500/750) (destroyed in station fire, February 2010) External links *Baltimore County Fire Department Category:Baltimore County Category:Maryland departments operating Rosenbauer apparatus Category:Maryland departments operating Seagrave apparatus